


Thorn in your side? More like a beetle in your bed

by galamaker



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galamaker/pseuds/galamaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Beetlejuice x reader story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorn in your side? More like a beetle in your bed

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure why I wrote this myself but here it is I guess

"Hey babes..."

"Babes..."

"BABES!"

Startled, you sit up almost hitting your head on the (dead) man in front of you.

"B? W-what's going on?"

Beetlejuice or as he keeps trying to get you to call him, the ghost with the most, flops onto your bed.

"You wouldn't wake up."

"What time is it?"

"3 AM."

"Beetl-"

Quickly flipping to face you, Beetlejuice slams his had over your mouth.

"Watch. The. Name," he hisses, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

You pull his hand off of your mouth," Sorry, sorry! I just forget..."

Beetlejuice shakes his head before before getting off of your bed.

"Beej, wait!"

He glances at you, leaning in your doorway.

"I'm up now," You say, kicking your legs over the side of your bed.

"Finally!"

You stretch, when you hear a whistle. 

Lightly glaring at the ghost, you stand up.

"Alright, I need to get dressed now that I'm up."

"Go right a head, babes."

" _Without_ you in the room."

"That's no fun, come one babes~"

"Beetlejuic-"

"Alright alright!"

He closes the door before you start rummaging through your clothes. You weren't exactly the kind of girl Beej would hang out with but you had enough sass and jokes to keep up with him. You even beat him to the punch on a couple of jokes before! You wouldn't normally pride yourself on hanging out with a guy like him but he made everything much more interesting. You had though about killing yourself, not because your life was bad or anything, but because you wanted to know if being dead was any more fun than being alive. You had actually been looking for a book on ritual suicide when you came a cross one called "Handbook for the Recently Deceased". This caught your attention immediately, and you rushed home with your find. It took you quite a while to get through the entirety of it, because it read like an instruction manual, but you decided soon after that maybe suicide wasn't the best option. Especially with the whole 'after life worker' thing. Deciding it was best to not get dressed up at 3 AM, you throw on some sweat pants and one of your favorite t shirt. You quickly stretch again and are about to move out of your room but you stop almost immediately. You see the door was open a crack before it shuts quickly. 

"BEETLEJUICE!"

"Fuck! Babe, watch the fucking name!"

"Stop watching me change then!" 

"I mean, I like what I see so don't really see a problem."

"The problem is you're dead and like 8 billion years older than me."

"Ya point?"

"Just fucking goooo."

Beetlejuice open the door for you, giving you a perverted smile. You fight back the urge to punch him because last time you did it led to less than innocent situations. You decide to just let him follow of his own accord. 

"So why am I up this early again?"

"I was bored."

You groan, "I understand it's boring here, but unlike you, I need sleep."

"Eh, there are a lot more interesting things to do then sleep."

Beej wiggles his eyebrows at you in the most suggestive way he can. You roll your eyes before throwing yourself face first into your couch.

"So what's your plan for not being bored then, hot shot?"

"I was thinking of getting a little something something from you. Eh, Ehhhhh?"

Sitting up, you reach for the remote, "A movie it is then, popcorn or no?"

Beej lets out a growl, "Babe-"

"I said, popcorn or no?"

"...Yes."

You get off the couch and Beej flops down where you had been. You feel his eyes on you as you walk out but you decide not to fight him on it this morning. He was a pervert, nothing you said or did would change that. You make the popcorn as slowly as possible, just hoping Beej might get bored and poof of to bug someone in the Nether. When you get back though, he's spread himself out completely on the couch. Realizing there is no room for you, you let out a slight groan before slamming the bowl of popcorn down on the table.

"Really?"

Beej doesn't respond though and just glances up at you. You can almost feel that he's up to something and it makes you want to scream.

"Beej, can you please just ge-"

You are cut off by Beej pulling you into his lap. As hard as you try and push yourself away, though, his grip is too strong.

"Let me go!"

"I want a little something from you and I'm going to get it. They don't call me the ghost with the most for nothing~"

"Well this ghost doesn't have everything, so just let me enjoy my unwanted 3 AM popcorn and movie."

Beej sighs and lets you slide off his lap and next to him on the couch. He stays extremely close though and tries to keep touching you all through the movie. A couple hand slaps was all it took when his hands wandered a bit to far. By the time the movie was over, you were exhausted.

"Can I please go back to bed? It's like 5 AM and I don't wanna do anything but sleep."

Beej smiles, "As long as I can come along~"

"Fine, just keep your hands to yourself. I wanna sleep, not fight you the rest of the morning."

You stagger up to your room, Beej not to far behind. Your room is warm and as much as you hate the idea you know you couldn't fall asleep in the stuffy room plus sweatpants. While Beej makes himself comfortable on you bed, you slip off your pants and slide in next to him. You expect to feel hands or something on you but they surprisingly don't come. You feel yourself smile at the thought that maybe he was respecting your decisions for once and you drift into sleep. Just as you're about to finally fall asleep though, you feel a foot run up your leg.

"You shave recently?"

"You're a real thorn in my side, you know that?"

"I'm not a thorn, babes, I can be the beetle in your bed though~"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alt ending according to my friend who stole my computer then typed it: then filthy frank comes in and eats ass


End file.
